Watching You
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Jake Taylor's wants to be just like his Daddy. Smacked Family AU set WAY in the future.


**A/N: So I'm in a really good mood, cause my Colts won their game tonight! And I've been neglecting SMacked in favor of Dantana. PLUS this song came on my iPod. Yeah. So happy Colts are 3-0 day. **

**Dedicated to Peyton Manning for leading the Colts to another victory (okay and for being really cute, his butt's nice to watch)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

**

* * *

_  
_**

He said 'I've been watching you,  
Dad ain't that cool, I'm your Buckaroo  
I wanna be like you, and eat all my food  
And grow as tall as you are  
We like fixing things and holdin' Mama's hand  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey ain't we Dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
Cause I've been watching you'

-Rodney Atkins;

* * *

"Daddy?" Jake Michael Taylor looked at his father from the passenger seat of the Ford pick-up.

"Yeah, Buddy?" Mac Taylor glanced over at his son. Jake was four years old and the spitting image of his mother. His dark brown hair was a mess of curls and his blue-green eyes had a way of making Mac cave.

"Can I watch the Bears game with you tonight?" Jake chewed on a fry from his Happy Meal.

"That's past your bed time, Bud." Mac reached over and ruffled his hair.

"But Dad," Jake groaned, "It's Friday!"

"I don't care if it's Christmas, Jake Michael, bed time is bed time."

Jake huffed and crossed his arms, swinging his feet against the dashboard. Mac watched the little boy with amusement, knowing that Jake was trying to get under his skin and get him to reward bad behavior. Although, if Mac was honest, denying his son's pleas was harder than anything he'd ever underwent as a Marine.

"Daddy!" Jake cried out and pointed at the light that had turned red and the truck that was coming through the interestection.

Mac pressed his foot down on the brake so hard that it touched the floorboard. Jake's orange drink flew against the windshield and fries flew all over the truck. Mac cursed under his breath as his heart raced, glancing over to make sure Jake was okay.

"SHIT!" Jake exclaimed and Mac Taylor's jaw dropped.

"Jake Michael Taylor, where'd you hear that?" Mac asked, easing threw the stop light.

"YOU, DADDY!" Jake giggled.

"What?" Mac breathed.

"I hearded ya say it when Uncle Danny dropped Mama's glass plate." Jake shrugged, "And I wanna be just like you Daddy. I even eated all the trees at dinner last night when you was at work! Mama says I'm gonna be just as tall as you someday. And Mama bought me my own policed-man stuff, see, I'm just like you, Daddy!"

"Yeah... ya are." Mac reached over and wiped the orange juice off his son's face, he needed to start watching his mouth more.

When they parked in front of the brownstone that Mac and Stella had moved in shortly after they got married, Jake undid his seatbelt and let himself out of the car. Mac shook his head, when had his son grown up so much? Jake raced into the house ahead of him and Mac jogged to keep up.

"Mama!" Jake called and raced to where Stella was sitting on the couch reading. He launched Spider Monkey style into Stella's lap and kissed her face.

"Hey Baby." Stella pressed a kiss to her son's hair, "J.T. you're all sticky!" Stella declared.

"My orange drink gotted everywhere." Jake exclaimed and moved his arms to immulate an explosion.

"Did you get any in your mouth?" Stella asked and stood up.

"No." Jake shrugged and Stella laughed.

"C'mon, Baby, let's get you cleaned up." Stella headed for the bathroom.

"Can Daddy do it?" Jake asked.

Stella paused mid-step and looked back at her son, "Yeah, I guess. Are you two having a good time with your Father and Son day?"

Once a week Jake and Mac had a day that was specifically for them. Jake nodded and bounced lightly, "We are, ain't we Daddy?"

"You bet, Buddy." Mac smiled, "Let's get you cleaned up and then you can help me with Mommy's birthday present."

"That's anotha thing we're the same at." Jake smiled and walked over to his father.

Mac picked Jake up, "Oh yeah?"

"We both like fixin' stuff!" Jake smiled.

"We do, don't we?" Mac asked, walking to the bathroom. He paused and kissed Stella's cheek before moving on.

"Yeah! And we both like holdin' Mama's hand."

"That's true too." Mac nodded.

Stella smiled as she watched her boys get cleaned up. Mac Taylor hadn't just adapted to fatherhood, but he'd become a pro at it. She doubted Mac had ever believed he'd be a father, but she had always know that he'd be amazing at it -years before they were even together.

--

"Dear Jesus, Hi, it's me Jake Michael Taylor." Jake was knelt next to his toddler bed, hands clasped and clad in Superman pajamas. Mac stood behind him, tears in his eyes as he flicked on the night light. "I had a good time with my Daddy today. We had lots of fun. We went to McDonalds and we fixeded Mama's birfday present and played baseball and then had dinner with Mama and we even played with our legos in a fort! It was the bestest day, God. Please keep Mama and Daddy and Uncle Danny and Aunt Lindsay and Lucy and Uncle Don and Uncle Sheldon and Grandpa Sid safe. And God, let the Bears win. AH-MEN!"

Mac smiled and picked Jake up, laying him on the bed, "When did you grow up so much, Bud?"

Jake shrugged, "I wanna be like you, Daddy."

"You will, Jake." Mac pressed a kiss to his son's forehead and tucked the Bears blanket around him.

"Night, Daddy." Jake turned on his side, thumb finding his mouth, "Love you."

"Love you too, Little Bear." Mac smoothed the mess of curls, "Sweet Angel Dreams."

--

Mac walked quietly back to the living room where Stella already had the Bears game on and was waiting for him. He slid in behind her on the couch and pulled her into his lap. She covered them both with the throw that was specifically for game nights.

"Did you have a good day?" Stella asked.

"The bestest." Mac chuckled.

"You're such a good Daddy." Stella pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin.

"No. We just have an amazing son." Mac smiled.

**A/N: Okay, I really really really hope Mac isn't out of character, but if he is... bite me. MY INDIANAPOLIS COLTS WON! HOMETEAM PWN. Hope your night was as awesome as mine. **


End file.
